Everything Has A Consequence No Pain, No Gain
by S.equence
Summary: MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding. Neela is in labor!
1. When I Turn The Lights Out

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain.

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain.

Chapter 1

Neela woke with the thought that for the 2nd time that night she was going to be sick. "Oh God…" She dove out of bed, careful not to bump Michael and ran to the bathroom. She bent double over the toilet and puked. Groggily getting to her feet, she cleaned herself up.

She walked slowly back to her bedroom and laid there next to Michael. The question had been in her mind since she'd woken up that morning. She'd been queasy all day long…What could be causing this? She took a deep breath and cuddled close to Michael.

The next thing she knew, it was morning and she was alone. She was pretty sure she could hear Ray and Michael talking down the hall. Her stomach felt worse and her head ached. She also felt quite bloated…which was surprising after everything she'd thrown up. She yawned, wondering if she would end up going to work.

Eventually she decided she would have to, so she slowly got out of bed. She walked out to the kitchen, seeing Michael and Ray there.

Ray snickered. "What's with you? You look like the walking dead!"

Neela smiled. "Do I?" She walked over to Michael and leaned on him. "I feel like it too."

Michael looked a bit concerned for a moment. "Really? What's up?"

Ray smirked, "Eh, don't worry about her Gallant, she's tough!"

Michael smiled and kissed Neela's cheek. "She is…"

Neela could only agree. She felt like crap. She went back to her room and found something lose to wear, anything too tight wouldn pinch her stomach, queasy as it was.


	2. Something Just Isn't Right

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain.

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain.

Chapter 2

Oops the disclaimer…I don't own anything.

.The next night.

Neela was over the toilet again, holding her stomach.

Ray stirred, sitting up in bed. What was that noise? It sounded like…He shrugged and climbed out of bed, walking towards the restroom. As he got closer he could hear distinct gagging sounds. The door was open and he popped his head in, sliding in the rest of the way. Seeing Neela, he was shocked.

She looked up, gasping and breathing hard. Ray stepped forward, gently collecting her hair from her face. "You ok?"

Quickly, Neela nodded. "Mmhhm…" she smiled slightly.

Ray saw through her…something was up. He knew what he had to ask but knew it would be awkward. "Neela...have you missed any periods?" By the state of her yesterday and her throwing up the night before he had a feeling he knew what was up.

Neela looked shocked. She certainly wasn't comfortable with this conversation. "No...I mean…I don't think so…."

Ray looked stern. "Any headaches; bloating?"

Casually, she shrugged. "Look Ray, I see where you're going with this and it's not true…I'm not pregnant." _But what was she saying…perhaps she was. _"Look, if it makes you feel any better I'll get checked out tomorrow…" This conversation was getting **way** to awkward. Suddenly she choked, gagging and vomiting again. Ray submitted to hold away her hair and rub her back.

"You think you'll be ok now?" he waited for Neela to nod and made sure she was back in her room with Gallant. He made his way back to his room on his own time. His mind was moving so fast. Hadn't he heard Neela puking the previous night and the one before that? He shook his head, shaggy hairs hitting his ears. Submitting back to his own bed, he laid there. He twiddled his fingers and thought for a long time, making a mess of himself.

He waited until it got brighter from the window and rose to collect something for breakfast.


	3. There Is Light

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain.

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Immediately at the opening of her eyes she was hit by a wave of nausea and reality. Shakily she got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Ray was talking to her, offering to drive her to work but Neela was barely awake. Her head hurt so bad….

Ray paused a moment, cocking his head into that concerned look of his. "You ok?"

Neela eyed him, agitated. "I'm fine," She snapped. Neela got ready for work in slow agony. The moment she stepped back in the kitchen Ray asked her if she needed a ride. She nodded; the EL was a bit too much of a walk for her _this_ morning.

Neela had thrown up again at work and still feeling like crap, and remembering Ray's warning, she decided to have Abby check her out. She had managed to lighten her workload a bit so she could wait in the nurses' station. The moment she saw Abby coming she walked out to meet her. "I need you to meet me in Exam 2 if it's open and of course if you're free."

Flustered, Abby nodded. "Ok, I'm free right now; I'll be there in a minute." She scowled as she walked out of admit and towards Exam 2. She'd forgotten to ask Neela what this was all about. Neela had her head bent to the side; she was looking down, clearly in deep thought.

"Neela?"

Neela looked up immediately. "Abby…I-" She had trouble finding the right words. "_Ray _said I should get checked out, I've been throwing up the past 3 days or so. I thought it was nothing, a virus or something but when he caught me last night he suggested I was pregnant."

Abby looked stern. "Are you?"

"No."

"Neela…."

"Okay! Okay! I missed a period…Do you think I wanted to tell _Ray _that?" Her last comment brought humor in the room and Abby stepped toward Neela, checking her vitals. "Any other symptoms, headaches, bloating?

Neela nodded. "Ray said I looked like the living dead."

Abby smiled. "Everything okay with you and Gallant?"

Neela nodded again.

"Good." She paused a moment."Well, let's see if you really are pregnant, are you going to be okay with this?"

Neela smiled. "Hopefully so."

Abby had an ultrasound ready in moments. Butterflies were rampant in Neela's stomach as she sat up and felt the cool gel hit her like a wave. Abby moved the remote across her stomach, both watching the screen eagerly. Then there was a distinct "bum, bum…" Like a heartbeat. Neela's eyes were beginning to water, tears of joy. Abby turned slowly, watching her. "Congratulations, Neela."


	4. Engage

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain.

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Gallant stepped up to Admit and looked around. "Frank, is Neela here?"

Frank chuckled, "Abby pulled her into Exam 2."

He nodded. "She's okay then, just pregnant..."

Frank started to nod, "Yeah I-…what?"

"Yeah, Abby said she was pregnant on the phone, and Ray slipped something to me about her throwing up."

Morris came up behind them. "Who's pregnant?"

Frank took it upon himself to announce it. "Neela."

By now Chuni had also come up to admit, "Really, Neela?"

Gallant sighed and looked up; the door to Exam 2 was opening.

Abby came out and everyone started whispering. She could catch some of the words, it sounded like everyone at Admit had heard. She pulled Gallant back to the room with her, whispering into his ear. "Congratulations, how'd you do that?"

Gallant smiled, "Well…"

"Never mind, don't give me details."

She pulled the door closed as they stepped inside. Neela jumped up and ran to Michael's arms. "Michael, we're going to have a baby!"

The smile on his face seemed too large but he could still sweep Neela off her feet and he did, and he kissed her.

Abby smiled; for once she didn't feel so awkward in a romantic scene. "Congratulations you two. She opened the door and stepped out. Everyone was clustered around Admit and the door, waiting to hear what was going on, or what could be going on.

Abby looked surprised. "The nerve of you guys, maybe she doesn't want half the world to know!" Her voice was sarcastic, and she looked straight at Frank. "Perhaps some of us should learn to hold our tongues."

Frank opened his mouth to say something, "Gallant started it!"

Sighing, Abby raised her eyebrows. "Did he, well I'm sure he didn't say anything loud, or announce it…"

Kerry came up behind her announcing orders with that demanding voice, "What's all the fuss about, get back to work people! We have to clear this board!"

She started to walk away and someone whispered in her ear. "Neela's pregnant." Kerry looked surprised for only a moment, going with the flow of stirred and mumbling staff that were getting back to their patients.

The door to Exam 2 had opened, but no one had really noticed. The couple could get back to the lounge, and talk. In peace.


	5. Something About Groceries

1

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Neela was splayed out on her bed, lying on her back. She put her hand up and brushed it across her stomach as the baby moved. It had just started happening over the weekend...it was a new feeling for her.

The door squeaked open and Michael peered in first, then walked in. He sat down on the bed and began to stroke Neela's hair. She didn't move barely reverted her eyes off the wall. He bent his head and kissed her lightly. A small smile came on her face and he bent down again, for a longer make-out sort of kiss. She watched him only with her eyes until the kiss almost ended. Then she kissed him back and rolled over so they both on their sides in ones' arms. She moved is chest and felt his hand on her stomach. It was early, she was tired, soon she fell asleep.

When Neela woke up there was a churning in her stomach. Not baby churning...morning-sickness nausea to be exact. She groaned and sat up. She looked beside her. Michael wasn't there. Slowly she stood up and looked at the bed tables to her right and left. There was a piece of paper on the one far across the room. Holding her stomach she walked over, mumbling to her self. "He should of put it on the one closer to me so I wouldn't have to walk..." She laughed at herself; she wasn't even big yet...wait till she was waddling across the room.

The note said something about Michael going to the grocery. Neela's head felt too clouded to process it.

She heard the phone ring out in the kitchen and looked out the hall. Ray was working today, if she didn't answer it..no one would. A horrible feeling of having to throw up and dashed to the bathroom. She did throw up. Groaning and holding her head she stood up. The phone had stopped ringing and it seemed that just as she cuddled on the couch it rang again. Neela sighed heavily and stood up. She picked up the phone and answered it groggily. It was her mother. She ended the conversation quickly. "Uh...mom let me call you right back." She put her hand to her head. Her parents didn't yet know about the baby. She'd rather have that conversation later.

Now she wanted to sleep...really sleep. Yeah right. Well there was that book in her room. That sounded good. At least until she went in at noon. Michael had talked about shopping tomorrow. Shopping for everything. Clothes for her and things for the baby.

Noon:

Neela had had breakfast and was ready for her shift at County, besides being quite tired. She'd come awake often in the night.

Her mind wandered as she walked to the EL station. Another day at County. What was this pregnancy going to be like?


	6. The Truth Isn't Far Behind Me

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7**

After near 7 hours on call and on her shift Neela finally had a few precious minutes to relax and go through paper work. Relax...yeah right. She got the feeling by now, everyone had noticed she was pregnant, though, notice she was only shy of two minutes. Nothing to show for it. She felt like they were cutting her slack, maybe giving her some easy stuff. It could only go like this for so long.

She sighed and rolled her head around in her hands for a moment, stopping to stare at the clock. The damn thing never moved. She looked up suddenly, the door had been pushed open and her "Croatian" sense was tingling. Ah, yes. Neela, turn your head, and get a hold of yourself.

"Neela we have a GSW coming in."

"Ok, I'll be out right away."

Well, someone had forgotten she was pregnant. Just what the queasy woman ordered. Bloody and hysterical. Ok, yeah, her past crush on him, but you had to admit, tall charming and absolutely cute. But she wasn't all for him anymore, he was still there. Something, to...what were the right words?And he seemed to maybe deny that everyone was in love with him. She could see Abby saying something like, "Luka, everyone in that hospital knows who you are!"

Well, better get out there. The patient was the first priority, no doubt.

**-- Iknow this should be much longer, and I was meaning to write more, but I haven't had time, or ideas. I'm very sorry, please review. --**


	7. You Can't Deny

1

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 8

Neela woke and blinked. Her hair frizzed all over. It was 6pm. She was waking up from a nap. With a sigh she stood up. Her belly busted out from her maternity shirt. She walked with the slightest waddle out to the kitchen. Ray was there, stirring something in a saucepan. He grinned, a teasing smile. "Hey Mama!"

Neela rolled her eyes and half smiled. She placed a hand across her stomach and sat down heavily in the wooden kitchen table chair. She ran her hands through her hair and blinked at Ray. "Where's Mike?" she asked.

Ray turned his head and watched her. "The store, probably to look at nursery things."

Neela sighed and nodded. "Okay..." She leaned her head back in the chair and let her fingers caress her stomach all over.

Ray looked curiously at her. "Still tired?"

Neela nodded, "Quite, I mean, I can't sleep..." she giggled. "But of course, you wouldn't understand, I mean you're a-"

Ray smiled with a understanding nod. "A guy." He chuckled and turned back to the stove.

The nursery was being constructed at Michael and Neela's own place not far from the hospital. Neela was glad her and Mike could have more time together, and she was beginning to feel snug here with her growing belly. Speaking of that, she had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Speak of the devil...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neela climbed out of bed the next day with a disgruntled smile. Mike still slumbered peacefully next to her. She felt it was too early to wake him. Her stomach piped in hunger and she laid her hand across her baby bump as she felt a movement. That doctors appointment was at 9. There was just enough time to throw together a bagel and head out. She devised a plan to grab some lunch before heading into work afterwards.

She sat down and sipped her tea. Her bagel sat on the plate and she reached for it as she set down the cup of tea. It was dry, but it suited her hunger pains well. Ray wasn't back from his night shift and she assumed he'd stopped for breakfast. With a yawn she cleared away her dishes and walked back to her room. Michael was sitting up, head hanging down as he stretched and yawned. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before pulling out her day's clothes from the dresser. She swiftly got dressed and kissed him goodbye. He wished her luck, with a kiss of his own.

Neela's stomach churned as she stood up and walked to the back of the doctor's office as her name was called. The nurse spoke little as she set up an ultrasound and waited for the doctor. Neela sat quietly and twiddled her thumbs.

She looked up as the door swung open and she was greeted by her OB, Dr. Hilary. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, a bit of insomnia..." Neela smiled lightly.

Dr. Hilary nodded and brought the ultrasound around. "Let's take a look."

Neela leaned back and felt the cold jelly on her stomach. They both watched the screen intently until Dr. Hilary spoke. "Neela, did you know you're having twins?"

Neela's eyes widened and she gasped. "Why, no!"

Dr. Hilary pointed at the screen. "This one must of been hiding..." She traced the screen with her finger. "See, there they are."

Neela watched her intently and beamed. Twins? What would Mike say?


	8. Watching You Move

1

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 9: Watching You Move

Neela opened her eyes and smiled breathlessly. She carefully rolled onto her side and kissed Michael with bated breath. He opened his eyes and beamed. She grinned and whispered into his ear, "We're having twins, baby!"

He smiled and reached up to stroke her jet black hair. He cradled her face and kissed her.

After a moment Neela got up out of bed and 'waddled' into the kitchen. She was grinning from ear to ear. She walked over to Ray and leaned against the kitchen counter. "We're having twins, Ray!" she burst out, her smile getting imposibley larger.

Ray looked her over and his creased his brow. "What? Did you say quintuplets! Well, I'm glad you guys are moving out!"

"Ray!" Neela rolled her eyes. "I said twins!" She bumped him playfully with her hip and he pretended to almost topple over.

"Watch it Mama!" He chuckled, "You and your kids in there'll kill me!"

Neela scoffed and slapped his arm playfully.

Ray grinned. "I'm still glad you're moving."

Neela smiled coyly. "Right, and I'm the pregnant queen of England..."

Ray shrugged, "Hey, It could happen, but not until everyone starts worshiping you!" He chuckled at his own joke and stood up with his coffee, walking back to his room. Neela watched him walk away and felt Mike's warm hands on her shoulders.

She tilted back her head to look at him and formed her lips into a kiss as his touched hers. His arms came around and enveloped her stomach and all that inhabited it. With time his hands dropped lower and he played with the strings on her sweat pants, which managed to sit below her heavy floated stomach. Neela gradually bent out of his touch and turned to her side to hug him. Her eyes fell heavily on the calender,

"I'm in my 7th month today."

He smiled and leaned his head on hers. "And you feel alright?"

Neela nodded in response. She put her hand on her stomach just as Mike put hers they touched, one over lapping the other as they felt the two babies kicking. Neela giggled at the feeling and looked up at Mike. She didn't move her hand. Secretly thye were both thinking to them themselves. What a wonderful moment, what a wonderful relationship, what a wonderful pregnancy...Summary: What a wonderful world...


	9. Fractional

1

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 9 Become Calm

Everything had been finalized. Neela could run her fingers through her hair in an easier way in the new house. It meant the twins were almost here. The house was beautiful, a one story, for fear of stairs but with plenty of space. The living room was a fine wood and the windows had been updated. The halls were wood and soft carpets enveloped the bedrooms. The only thing Neela couldn't relax at was the nursery. She was convinced something was wrong with it, no matter how reassuring Mike's voice was.

So tomorrow was her last day at the ER until the babies came. Neela felt rather confused at everything. No one at work had said anything to her about leave just yet… She resorted to sit on the couch and have a 7 Up Plus.

Meanwhile…

Mike sat with Pratt inside a bar near the ER. Neither of them had a drink to their name. They were planning. Pratt, and the other doctors seemed to be the mastermind behind the whole thing and it had taken a lot of planning time. Mike new how much Neela worried about the nursery not being ready. She was a new parent and she was scared. And he had been too, but he told Neela everything was under control. He believed himself more than she believed him. But now, as long as this plan worked tomorrow everything would be okay.

A/N: Sorry about not updating and crap. The next chapter will be the surprise, whatever it is. ;) I'll write a challenge story for one person, randomly-picked, who guesses what the surprise will be.  Hopefully I can type that up soon.


	10. When I Didn’t Think You Would Amaze Me

1

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 10 When I Didn't Think You Would Amaze Me

Neela could no longer walk through the door, only trip and totter with her arms sagging with grocery bags. As she came in on the chilly night of snow flurries and set down her groceries in the new house she was overly aware that everything was _way _too quiet. As she set down the groceries she heard a rustle in the back rooms and looked up in surprise. Suddenly all of her co-workers were running towards her, carrying baby toys and clapping and singing. Michael led them over to her and wrapped her in a huge hug. Neela could not stop grinning and laughing. She was so surprised, a baby shower and all her friends…

The party continued late into the night, with card games, and presents, and laughter. Everyone thanked the heavens for a slow night in the ER, only a handful of them were called back to work! Neela received tons of adorable (to Abby they were ridiculous) baby hats and 'footie' pajamas, very hilarious, and her share of books and bedding.

As her surprise guests left Abby stayed, pregnant herself. Oh, it was so late, but no matter how much Neela insisted Abby leave Abby insisted that she stay. Abby sat on the end of the couch and Neela lay across the rest. The TV was off and the two sat talking quietly about nothing in particular. Neela was quiet and tired, she let Abby play with her hair and relax her. Mike was already in bed. Eventually the subject came to baby names. Neela was left very much dumbfounded and Abby did not have much either. When they grew tired of the subject Neela got to telling Abby that she wanted to have the twins vaginally, and a C section if something goes wrong. Abby was quick to assure her, as Mike had that nothing would.

When Abby finally up and left it was 5 in the morning. Neela groaned and groped for moments after but could not bring herself off the couch. She was too tired. So she just laid there until she fell asleep with one of those stupid, overrated cooking shows. She had always wondered if Kerry watched them….


	11. End of the Tunnel

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 11 End of the Tunnel

Neela awoke suddenly. She was sweating and the covers around her were soaked. She laid there for a moment, until realization dawned and she began to shake Michael very fiercely and squirm around. Michael was unresponsive as she first began to shake him, but then he stirred and grunted.

"Michael, Michael wake up!" Neela shook him harder and winced, holding her hand to her stomach, which had begun to ache with contractions every 10 minutes. Her face turned serious, they needed to leave now! Michael sat up and studied her, confused.

"What? What is it?"

Neela shook him again, "Come on, my water broke!"

Michael stretched and his voice was raspy and tired, "How fast are your contractions?"

Neela slapped him playfully, "Come on, they're every 10 minutes!"

At that, Michael was up and at the dresser. He threw a shirt on and jogged back to the bed and pulled Neela up. "Here, come on."

Neela dragged herself out to the car and laid down in the back. Mike checked to see if she was comfortable and started up the car.

"Wait, call County!" Neela gasped and settled her hands over her stomach. She cringed and curled up as a contraction began and finally faded. Mike had Frank on the phone, and just as Neela screamed in pain, Frank held out the phone for the Admit to here. Everyone laughed as Frank explained that Michael was brining Neela in to deliver, obviously.

Abby smiled, "Here we go…" She went to prep Trauma 2 with Luka tagging along. Very pregnant herself, Abby figured this would be interesting. She chuckled to herself as she left the Trauma room and went to wait with Luka in the Ambulance Bay. After a minute the Gallant car screeched into the bay and Abby jogged over, Luka following with the gurney. Abby smiled and popped her head into the back of the car.

"Hey, I bet you'll be glad when this is over!" she said, reaching in and helping Neela get out and get on the gurney. Neela took a deep breath as Abby and Luka wheeled her away and Mike went to park the car.

Morris watched, amused as Neela was rolled in. "Does that hurt?"

Neela grunted, "Go to hell Morris!"

Abby raised her eyebrows at him and smiled and Luka did the same. Neela was glad she wouldn't be delivering under Morris, what a nightmare that would be. The contractions were coming faster now, and it seemed to take forever to wheel her into the trauma room. She knew she would be safe there though, and besides if anything were to go wrong surgery would be standing by.


	12. Chapter 12

1

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 12

I haven't thought of a name for Ch 12 here. Hehe… Any ideas?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neela twisted agitatedly on the gurney. As much as her pain had progressed she was only 8 centimeters. But

Abby was just prepping the epidural and it would be over in a little while. Neela sat up straight as Abby walked toward her she knew the drill. She had a gown on now, and you wouldn't believe how comfortable they were. Abby smiled at her and injected it into her back. Neela was quiet. She didn't want to be, but she was tired. Abby sat down in a chair, legs crossed and hands poised; everything about her alert. She was on the edge of her seat. She looked at Mike, smiling over at Neela and she noticed how Neela caught his eye and smiled back. Neela breathed a sigh of relief as the pain dulled away. She rolled onto her side, and back onto her back, struggling to get comfortable. She groaned slightly and leaned her back against the pillows and finally laid still. "Abby?" She asked quietly.

Abby raised her eyebrows and stood, "Hmm?"

Neela stirred again, "Can you check me again?" She thought she sounded like a lost teen.

Abby smiled and walked over, "9 centimeters…I should go get Luka." She gave Neela a reassuring smile and left.

She went out to Admit and looked around quickly. "Frank, have you seen Luka?"

Frank grunted, "What am I his watchdog!" He shrugged and threw up his hands. "Try Curtain 2."

Abby walked, or perhaps waddled over and waited for Luka to finish talking to his patient. He looked to be discharging him anyway. He began to walk away and saw her, nodding in acknowledgment. Abby smiled at him, "Neela's almost ready."

"Good, how is she."

Fine, quiet, uncomfortable…"

He nodded.

"What was that?" Abby asked, looking over her shoulder.

Luka looked puzzled a moment and dismissed the thought with a shake of his head. "Migraines."

He put his arms around her and they walked swiftly towards the room.  
"She was 9 centimeters when I left," Abby said as she pushed the door open. Neela was sitting as before and Mike had scooted over and was holding her hand. Abby smiled at them and went over to check the babies' heart rates. Luka stood at the front of the room a moment; his hands folded behind his back and walked over to Abby to read the monitors with her. Everything was progressing well and he guessed Neela would be ready to push momentarily. Abby smiled over at Neela and reclined her head back over Luka's shoulder. "You'll be ready to push in a few minutes." Luka smiled to himself. Either Abby had read his mind or they had the same way of thinking. Neela breathed a sigh of relief and shifted out into a less cramped position. Mike patted her hand and kissed it gently. Neela winced slightly. The next dulled pain was stronger than the others and she could have sensed on her own it was getting close. With surgery on stand by Abby proclaimed that they were at 10 centimeters.

R+R? What do you want to see in this? It's almost over!


	13. Read

I'm putting this story on hiatius. There are only a few chapters left but I don't have any time to write or finish so you all will just have to wait until I write again. I'm terribly sorry.

S.equence


	14. Updating! MORE OF THE STORY

1

Everything Has A Consequence. No Pain, No Gain

MichaelNeela, Think 1 month after the wedding.

I don't own anything.

Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neela screeched and gritted her teeth, trying her best to hold out through her first push. She relaxed on Abby's instruction. The first twin was apparently crowning. She squeezed Michael's hand and her gaze drifted to Abby and Coburn standing over her, watching the baby's advance. She trusted Abby's experience as a previous OB nurse, as well as Coburn's hard, yet not so familiar style. She trusted Abby as more of a friend, and Coburn of course as a doctor.

Abby was grinning at her and with one more had force a baby was cuddled into Abby's arms and prepped for handling. Neela beamed as Abby carried the wriggling baby girl over to her. Neela took her into her arms with a look of awe and gave Abby a hug. She was at a loss for words as Abby stepped back. She looked into Michael's expressive eyes, citing a look of awe and joy that so mimicked her own. He tickled at the new born playfully and kissed Neela on the cheek.

Neela ignored the knot in her stomach; "We should name her Ava..." She handed her off to Michael and looked at

Abby, "And officially, Ava Taylor Gallant." She beamed, watching Ava in her father's arms. Now was time to address the knot.

"Time to push." Abby signaled. Neela winced, her face twisting as she tried her hardest to bear down for the ten seconds needed. After an eternity she let up, looking at Abby hesitantly. But the second baby was crowing perfectly. There was no mis-presentation. It was a relief for everyone in the room. This birth would be easy for everyone, without tricky pulls to release a shoulder or whatever.

Neela kept it up to her best, weaning slowly through 2 more forceful pushes. She had quickly tired out and she was sweating like a pig. Abby came by and wiped her head down, encouraging her to push just once more.

"I can't do it Abby." she whined pitifully.

"Yes you can, how do you think I'm going to do it in a few weeks, and besides you already have one baby in front of you!" she grinned and patted her shoulder encouragingly. Neela nodded and began to push. It seemed a baby was out before she even finished her count. This one wasn't wailing like Ava had been, in fact she seemed to be wheezing.

"You have another girl." Abby said excitedly.

Neela gave her a quizzical look, "Is she doing alright?"

Abby nodded and suctioned out the small baby's nostrils and mouth to give her a god chance to breathe. She still sounded a bit rough but it was nothing serious. She smiled and handed her off to Neela.

"Hi, Lily Olivia." She smiled in awe and tickled at her chin. She was still wheezing but it didn't seem like any immediate worry. Abby could get her all checked out in a few moments. She cocked her head playfully at the baby and looked at Abby, feeling refreshed.

"She's cute." Abby told her, giving Olivia her finger to hold onto. Dr. Coburn came over and listened to her heart and lungs. The wheezing had let up greatly. "So its Lily Olivia, then?"

Neela nodded, holding her daughter with compassion in every inch of her. She looked at Mike, silently peering at Lily because dear Ava had already fallen asleep. Abby was standing in the front, gazing at the cards with the footprints with a genuine smile. She looked back at the happy couple, cradling their two daughters with beds of love.


End file.
